


Losing a Bet to Your Best Friend, the Boxer

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Friends to Lovers, Muscles, Possessive Behavior, Screenplay/Script Format, Tomboy, good boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: A man makes a bet with his friend that she won't be able to win her next boxing match in the first round, hoping that might spur her on to train even harder. The only problem with this plan, though, is that losing the bet means he has to follow her every command for a day, and the friend intends to make very good use of that day.
Kudos: 30





	Losing a Bet to Your Best Friend, the Boxer

[F4M] Losing a Bet to Your Best Friend, the Boxer [Script Offer] [Fdom] [Friends to Lovers] [Tomboy]

{Breathing a little hard from the fight, but excited} What did I tell you? First round knock-out.

{Soft chuckle} She was getting pretty pissed there at the end, wasn’t she? Must be annoying when your opponent dodges every punch, huh?

Unfortunately for her, I didn’t have the same issue.

{Chuckle} Did you see how she hit the mat? She looked like a puppet whose strings were all cut at once.

I can still hear the smack her body made when she fell. 

{Chuckle} Man, I wouldn’t want to be her tomorrow. She’s going to be feeling that uppercut for weeks.

[Brief pause to indicate response]

{Soft laughter} Oh, don’t be so dramatic. If I’d wanted to kill her, I would’ve punched a little harder than that. 

No, she’ll be alright. Her ego might be slightly bruised, but that’s what happens when you challenge the hummingbird. 

In fact, if I were you, I’d be more worried about myself than some mediocre boxer.

[Brief pause]

Oh, sweetie… You’ve got *plenty* to be worried about.

Or would you have me believe that you forgot all about our little deal?

{Chuckle} Come now, darling. You can’t get out of this so easily. 

Didn’t we agree that if I won in the first round, you’d do whatever I said for an entire day, no questions asked?

Well, our little bout barely lasted two minutes, and she wasn’t even able to land a blow on me. So, since I wasn’t able to have any fun with my opponent, I’ll just have to play with you instead. 

No ifs ands or buts, sweetie. You lost the bet, and now it’s time to pay up.

Hmm, let’s see. What should I have you do first?

I’ve got plenty of chores to catch-up on, so why don’t we start there?

{Chuckle} Oh, come on. It won’t be *that* bad. Sure, my apartment can get a little messy sometimes, but it’s nothing you can’t handle, right?

{Trying to assuage him} And before you say anything, yes, I stopped keeping empty beer cans around after you gave me that boring lecture the last time you were over. So, you won’t have to worry about that.

Mmm, cheer up, sweetie. Once you’re done cleaning, we’ll have ourselves a little party to celebrate my win, just the two us. 

So, you’ll do it, won’t you?

Good boy. 

Stay here, okay? I’ve got to talk to the promoter before we leave.

And don’t try to run or anything… I’ll be back in a flash {Soft chuckle}

[Pause to indicate the passage of time]

{Extra optional sfx: Door unlocking/opening}

You’re good with just beer, right?

‘Cause I don’t think I’ve got any hard liquor left. 

{Lightly teasing} Of course, I could have you go out and pick some up for us, but frankly I’ve got more important tasks for you. 

{Soft chuckle, excited} I can really make you do whatever I want, can’t I? Ah man, this is like having my own live-at-home butler. Maybe I should have bought you a little suit just to set the scene. 

Well, at least you can still call me ‘miss.’ That’ll be alright for now, I guess.

Let’s try it out, shall we? Just to see how it feels. Ask your mistress if she needs anything, pet. 

{Brief pause to indicate response}

{Soft laughter} No, I’m sorry. You did a really good job. Only, I didn’t actually think you’d be so earnest.

God, you’re always so sweet. 

{Softly} It really isn’t fair…

Hmm?

Oh, nothing. I was just… mumbling to myself.

{Brief pause}

{More sincere} Uhm… You don’t mind doing this, do you?

Like, I know I said you had no choice and all that, but, like, I didn’t mean that. And I definitely didn’t bring you here to clean.

{Soft laughter} In fact, there really isn’t much cleaning for you to do. 

I kinda just wanted someone to celebrate with…

I mean, that initial rush of adrenaline after a match is great, but it doesn't last very long when you have to go home alone afterward…

{Brief pause to indicate response}

{Slight laughter} Sure, bars can be a great place to celebrate… if you’re comfortable with that kind of thing…

Personally, I prefer a bit more privacy. 

Well, I guess I don’t have to tell you that, haha...

[Brief pause]

Um, anyway, I just wanted to thank you for not being weird about this.

I know I can be hard to deal with sometimes…

I mean, it takes me ages to warm up to people. And then once I do get comfortable with someone, I tend to get a little… controlling. 

Like, I’m sure you aren’t thrilled that I text you every night, asking you how your day was. Or that I make you train with me at the gym so often.

{Sigh, embarrassed} I’m really glad that I have you in my life, though. Not everyone’s able to put up with me.

{Brief pause to indicate response}

{Flattered} Well… I wouldn’t say that...

But I guess I am pretty cool, aren’t I? 

Still, it’s hard to say how much it means to me that you look forward to my texts every night. 

I kinda thought I was being annoying…

{Brief pause to indicate response}

{Surprised, slightly excited} Oh… Um, I think I can relate to that, actually. 

{Shy, a bit softer} I’ve never told you this before, but whenever I know that you’re coming over, I get this… fluttery feeling in my chest. 

Seriously. It’s almost the same feeling I get before a match, except… warmer, if that makes sense? There’s just this wonderful sense of anticipation that washes over me, as if everything’s going to be okay for a little bit, like I could dodge any blow thrown at me. 

I kind of wish it could last forever, that you wouldn’t have to go home and take that fluttery feeling with you…

Sure, it lingers for a while, and I get little aftershocks of happiness when I think of you. 

But… that isn’t enough for me. 

{Trying to change the topic} Sorry, I’m taking all of the fun out of this, aren’t I? 

We were supposed to get shitfaced and watch crappy action movies the whole night. 

{Embarrassed} So, um, why don’t you just forget that sappy nonsense I was spouting and go get us a couple of beers from the fridge… 

{Brief pause}

Why are you looking at me like that?

{Sigh} Fuck, okay, I don’t actually want to drink beer and watch movies right now.

I mean, I do… But there’s something I want a lot more.

{Collecting herself} If I told you to do something for me, would you?

You can even pretend that it’s just to pay me back for losing the bet, I don’t care...

Yeah?

Then… I want you to kiss me.

Of course, you don’t have to if you--

{Surprised moan as he kisses her. She kisses back, unsure, then gradually becomes more forceful} 

Ah, your lips are so soft…

{Making out continues} Mmm, I didn’t tell you to stop, sweetie…

Don’t try to move away.

Fuck, I’m sorry, baby… But I can’t stop now.

I’ve waited for this for so long. One little kiss isn’t going to be enough for me.

{Kissing, moaning} More… {kiss} I need more…

Good boy. Just let me push you onto the couch.

Is it alright for me to call you that?

Mmm, ‘good boy’?

Yeah? 

{Low groan or growl} Stay still…

I’m going to straddle you.

{Soft moan} *Good boy*.

{Kissing} Take off your shirt, sweetie. I want to run my hands along your chest.

{Brief pause}

That’s it. Fuck, I love your body.

{Kissing, moaning}

Here, it’s only fair that I strip, too. {She removes her shirt}

Can you help me unstrap my bra, baby?

There you go… Just reach around to my back…

{Soft moan}

Do you…. do you like what you see, sweetie?

I know I’m not gorgeous or anything, but—

{Interrupted, brief pause}

{Soft} What?

{Embarrassed} You don’t have to say that...

{Softly, to herself} ‘Beautiful,’ huh?

I mean, you don’t mind that I have abs?

{Brief pause}

You know, all this time I was worried that you wouldn’t find me attractive, that you wouldn’t look at me as anything other than a friend…

But now, seeing how much I’m turning you on. {Soft moan} Feeling the effect my body has on you…

{Kissing, moaning} I don’t know why I ever hesitated…

Yeah, do you like my muscles, sweetie?

Does it make you excited, thinking how easy it would be for me to dominate you?

{Soft chuckle} You’re a good work-out partner, honey. But I fight for a living.

There’s no way you could stand a chance against me.

{Kissing, moaning} Oh, good boy. I can feel you getting hard for me. 

{Moaning} Yes! Play with my breasts as I… ah… grind into you…

{Kissing, moaning} Fuck…

You’re moaning into my mouth, baby… 

God, you’re so cute…

I want to make you feel even better. I want to hear you whimper and beg for your mistress, pet.

{Soft moan} Don’t move.

I’m going to get up and… {groan} unbuckle your pants…

Don’t act all surprised. You’ve got me going now, and I plan on using you until I’ve cooled down.

Mmm, it’s okay. I promise to cuddle you to sleep when I’m done. 

So just give in and let me take control. Mmm, let me be as rough as I want with you...

Oh, good boy. There’s already some pre-cum dripping out.

Why don’t I—{lick}--clean that up?

{Licking}

Such a beautiful cock…

{Licking} The way the head throbs every time I run my tongue over it…

It drives me crazy…

{Licking}

Fuck…

I’m going to take you in my mouth, okay, baby?

[Blowjob begins, feel free to add improv or to extend this section as much as you want]

Such a lucky pet. You get to feel miss’ soft, wet lips wrapping around your shaft.

{Sucking} That’s it, sweetie. Moan like a slut for me.

Mmm, good boy.

Let the pleasure melt away all inhibitions. 

{Sucking, moaning} 

I’m in control now. You don’t have to do anything but submit. 

{Sucking, moaning} Oh, that’s it sweetie. 

Keep begging. 

Mmm, moan my name…

{Sucking, moaning}

Ah, you’re shuddering, baby… Are you getting close?

Yeah?

Can you hold it in a little longer, pet?

{Brief pause}

Good boy.

{Sucking for a little bit}

[Blowjob ends]

I think you’re ready.

I’m going to get up and--mmm--straddle you again...

Can you feel my slit pressing against you?

{Soft moan} Sucking you off got me really wet, baby.

I kept imagining what it would be like to feel your cock thrusting inside me, filling me up.

Fuck…

I’ve wanted to make you mine forever. 

I’ve dreamed about putting you in a pretty little collar, about finally claiming you.

Maybe I should’ve made a move sooner. 

But, well, I’m a defensive fighter…

I’m used to dodging and blocking.

{Chuckle} I only make a shot when I know it’s going to be a knockout. {Whispered} And you, sweetie, are about to go down for the count. 

There you go. Just let me—{moan}--guide you inside…

{Moaning} Holy shit…

I can’t wait any longer.

I’m going to start moving now, okay?

[Sex begins, feel free to add improv, wet sounds, or to extend this section as much as you want]

Good boy. Look up at me as I fuck you.

God, you’re adorable…

{Kissing, moaning}

Can you feel how tight my pussy is, slut?

{Moaning} I’m going to squeeze you dry…

That’s it, rub your hands all over my body. Worship me.

{Moaning}

I’ve--I’ve always loved you, do you know that?

Ever since highschool, when I was just a delinquent. I had such a shitty reputation. You didn’t care about that, though. You still wanted to study with me, to run with me.

Mmm, and I couldn’t spend enough time with you.

{Soft chuckle} I used to scare away any girl who tried to get too close to you.

But, then again, you didn’t really seem to have eyes for anyone but me. 

Yet, you never asked me out.

It really pissed me off.

{Moaning} I guess it doesn’t matter anymore. You’re all mine now. 

{Moaning} Oh, I love you too, baby. I love you so much,

Do you like how hard I’m fucking you?

Good boy. Thrust your hips back into me. 

{Moaning} 

Yes, rub my clit!

Oh, you’re going to make me cum, baby!

I’m so fucking close...

{Moaning} Cum with me!

Yes, empty your seed inside me!

Breed me!

[Improv to orgasm]

Good boy. Shoot out every ounce of sperm in those heavy balls. 

Mmm, I can feel you twitching and spasming…

Oh, good boy. 

{Kiss} 

Do you want to stay like this for a little bit, with my arms wrapped around you?

Yeah? 

{Chuckle} Me too.

When we feel like it, we can take a shower and go to bed. 

But for now, I just want to feel you here, in my embrace.

{Kiss} Then again, I might want a rematch.

{Soft chuckle}

[End]


End file.
